wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rybaxel
As "Paul Heyman Guys", Ryback and Axel first began working together in late 2013 to aid Heyman in his rivalry with CM Punk. They made their debut as a tag team on the November 15 episode of SmackDown, facing CM Punk and Daniel Bryan with the match ending in a no contest. Following their disassociation with Heyman, Axel and Ryback continued to team together, with the team being christened 'Rybaxel' by commentator JBL. On the December 6 episode of SmackDown, Rybaxel defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a non title match to earn a shot at the titles. Rybaxel received their title shot on December 15 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, but were defeated by The Rhodes Brothers in a four-way elimination match, also involving Big Show and Rey Mysterio and The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger). On February 23, 2014 during the Elimination Chamber Kickoff Show, Rybaxel were accompanied to the ring by Larry Hennig, once again losing to Cody Rhodes and Goldust. On the March 28 episode of SmackDown, Rybaxel along with several other tag teams attacked The Shield under orders from Kane and were rewarded with a WWE Tag Team Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. On April 6, 2014, on the WrestleMania XXX pre-show, Rybaxel were defeated by defending champions The Usos in a fatal four-way elimination match, which also included Los Matadores and The Real Americans. On the April 14 episode of Raw, Ryback and Axel along with nine other superstars once again attacked The Shield under orders from Triple H. After Rybaxel began a winning streak, they earned another tag titles shot on the April 28, 2014 episode of Raw, but were once again defeated by The Usos. Five days later, on SmackDown, The Authority included Ryback and Axel in a Fatal four-way match for the WWE United States Championship along with Alberto Del Rio and defending champion Dean Ambrose. Ambrose won the match after pinning Axel. On the May 5, 2014 edition of Raw, Axel and Ryback received another shot at the U.S. Championship when they participated in a 20-man battle royal for the title, but once again failed to win the title when they were both eliminated by Ambrose. On June 1 at Payback, Rybaxel defeated Cody Rhodes and Goldust, which prompted a dismayed Rhodes to suggest that he was inadequate and that Goldust needed a better tag-team partner. The following night on Raw, Rybaxel defeated the team of Goldust and Sin Cara, who Rhodes had selected as his replacement in the match. The following week on Raw, Rybaxel defeated Goldust and R-Truth, who was also chosen by Rhodes. On the June 17th episode of Raw, Rybaxel was defeated by the team of Goldust and Stardust, which was Cody Rhodes' new gimmick. On June 29, 2014, at Money in the Bank, RybAxel were defeated by Stardust and Goldust. The next night on Raw Rybaxel would lose again to Stardust and Goldust leading to Rybaxel going in to a losing streak against Stardust and Goldust thus leading to the end of the feud. On the July 1, 2014 episode of Main Event, Rybaxel teamed up with Cesaro who was accompanied by Rybaxel's former manager Paul Heyman. The team lost to Dolph Ziggler, Big E and Rob Van Dam. During the match Rybaxel and Paul Heyman bickered. On July 2, it was announced that Ryback and Curtis Axel would be competing for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship in a over the top battle royal at Battleground. Neither Axel or Ryback won the match. Category:Tag Team